Please Don't
by Alfred'Braginski-F.Jones
Summary: "Quizá nunca lo quise admitir asta el ultimo momento en el que supe que te perdía Da-ze" S.Korea x USA x Russia. Mención de otras parejas si es que la continuo, no soy buena con el resumen *cry*


**Hola~ *Saluda* no hay nadie, puedo hablar con la nada :'D ya que me fui por mucho tiempo y realmente soy una total desconocida para los fanfictioneros (¿), en fin, no tengo mucho que decir solo que ando inspirada y tengo muchas ganas de volver a andar por aquí x'DD claro, si es que tengo éxito~, um.. que puedo decir de la siguiente historia.. probablemente errores de ortografía~, espero y me perdonen xD, sin mas que decir, espero y disfruten los que lean**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-

**Please Don't**

"_**Nos sentamos uno junto a el otro en el auto**_

_**Pero no hay música**_

_**Yo siempre eh sostenido tu mano izquierda**_

_**Pero ahora tu estas eligiendo sus labios"**_

Sus pensamientos se veían confusos luego de haber recibido una noticia inesperada, para la mayoría de los países y para el también, nunca llego ah imaginar si quiera lo que estaba ocurriendo en esos instantes, no es que el estuviera siempre bromeando y tomándosela vida como un ligero suspiro, si quiera nunca llego ah pensar que esa noticia le doliera tanto, ah pesar de que se alegraba en lo muy profundo, el creía que tenia alguna mínima oportunidad con el americano, pero ahora veía que todo se le escapaba de las manos al coreano al ver al oji-azul enfrente de el, dándole la mejor de sus sonrisas enamoradas destrozándole el corazón por completo.

-"muorago (¿Qué has dicho?) no puedo creerlo hyeong da-ze ..~ "-comenta mientras se lleva sus dos largas mangas a la boca que tenia ligeramente torcida- "¿me lo puedes decir otra ves? "–se las retira con sumo cuidado tratando de mantener una sonrisa perfecta para su amigo, era lo que podía hacer después de todo.

"_**Se lo que quieres decir, por favor, no lo digas**_

_**No se por que, no se por que**_

_**Quiero alargar cada minuto, cada segundo**_

_**Pero el camino vacío se abalanza sobre mi"**_

_-"_te digo que Ivan and I.. ¡we're getting married¡" -sonríe incluso aun mas de lo que sus labios se lo permitían poniendo en cada palabra una expresión imborrable para la memoria del oji-oscuro- "se lo que estas pensando Yong soo" –ríe acercándose ah el jugando dándole ligeros piquetones en el estomago provocando estremecimiento por parte del coreano- "Arthur igual me lo dijo, incluso Japon, pero no se, es decir, creo que hay que dejar las cosas en el pasado, se que en un tiempo Ivan y yo.."

No quería seguirlo escuchando, quería salir de ahí, quería llorar, sabía que china no lo toleraba del tanto, pero ahora quería correr y decirle tantas cosas, la principal, su dolor de corazón, su amigo y eterno amor imposible Alfred F. Jones, ahora que sabia que el rubio iba a contraer matrimonio con el Ruso se había dado cuenta de todas las oportunidades que quizá había perdido, destino ¿quizá?, quien sabe.

-"Kimchoso,¡¿can you hear me?!,odio que me ignoren, ¡you know!" –hace un ligero gruñido cruzándose de brazos lo cual provoco una ligera risita por parte de el del mechón alegre- "¿que es lo divertido?, fuck, vengo ah decirte una buena noticia y.. ¡no haces mas que ignorar!"

-"miane (lo siento) da-ze~ "-se acerca una vez mas al de gafas dándole un fuerte abrazo hundiéndose en su cabello, aspirando el suave aroma que desprendía de este, olía tan bien, quería quedarse así para siempre, el quería que el corazón de USA fuera para el..

-"korea" –extrañado no hace mas que dejarse abrazar acurrucándose en su hombro derecho mientras sonreía, no siempre tenía momentos tan agradables con su mejor amigo, debido ah la distancia y ah sus jefes- "I love you so much" –le da un ligero apretón mientras logra sentir un largo suspiro por parte del peli-negro-

-"Saranghae hyeong" –deja escapar una ligera lagrima mientras rápidamente decide secarla con una de sus mangas- "me eh dado cuenta demasiado tarde da-ze~, dedícale esos te amo a.."

-"¿ah?" –la expresión del oji-azul cambia rápidamente al no comprender lo que decía su amigo en esos instantes-

-"¡ib, tachio! "(callate)–se la retira un poco- "lo aras bien ..u-na pregunta solamente..da-ze..~ "-suspira tratando de formularla perfectamente sin que el americano se fuera ah sentir y el quedar totalmente absurdo-

-"¿Qué pregunta?"-responde curioso Alfred mientras lo observaba-

-"¿estas…" -duda- "completamente seguro de querer estar con Ivan da-ze~?"

Por que si el le da una señal de duda, cualquiera, se le acercara y lo besara y le demostrara el amor kimchi..

-"Completamente, Un hero nunca duda de su palabra NAH HAHAHAHA~!"

"_Después de dar vueltas y vueltas_

_Llego ah su casa que es tan familiar y mis lagrimas caen_

_Después de pasar un largo día para encontrar este lugar_

_Me siento como si estuviera perdido…."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

**(Posible continuación (¿))**

**No se , dependiendo de si gusto o no, podría continuarlo x'D, tengo muchas ideas por si decido hacerlo uwu pero en este caso dejare que el publico hable ._. creo *se escuchan grillitos* ummm ;n;**

**para que encuentren sabor a la historia watch?v=OK9FhW9ODcI podrían escuchar esa canción mientras la leen ya que es con la que me inspire x'DDD ~**

**see you later~**


End file.
